Ambers Surprise!
by Fabina4ever000
Summary: This takes place right before the summer before graduation. Joy and Mick are both in Australia. Amber has a surprise for the house. What is it? What's new for Fabina? Pairings Mara Jerome, Amber Alfie, Patrcia Eddie, Nina Fabian. Please review!3 Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! **Fabina****4****ever****000** here! Decided to keep this account (because of a certain friend of mine and some reviews) and make a new story! Ya! That's right! New! Never before, knock your socks off story! Please review for every chapter! I'm not going to make another chapter until I get fivereviews and then it will slowly increase as I get more fans! So please, please, please review and read the _**A**__**/**__**N**_ things on the top and bottom of chapters because those hold important information! Thanks **HoAfreak****3**! You're so nice!

**Disclaimer****:**

Hey, I wish I owned _House__of__Anubis_ but I sadly don't so you know! I only own my plot line!

**Nina****'****s****POV****:**

The mystery is finally over! After all our work, now Rufus is gone, along with Senkhara, and Fabian and I are a couple! Again! Now we can go on with our normal teenage lives! Well, as normal as Sibuna gets! Because they all promised me that they'd stay with me through my figuring out the whole "chosen one" thing. I just hope it really is the end. I feel like something isn't right.

"Nina! Stop daydreaming and get your butt into the living room for a house meeting!" Amber, my Best British Friend (BBF) yelled to me from the staircase.

Grudgingly I got up and walked out of Amber and I's room to the living room where everyone was waiting for my arrival. Still silent I sat next to my boyfriend 'It sounds sooo cool to finally say that about Fabian!', on the couch.

"This better not be like last time Amber!" I mutter remembering the last time she called a house meeting, just to tell us her daddy got her a new, sparkly, pink, purse. I mean really! No one cares if you have a Gucci purse Ambs!

"Oh Nina, you're such a silly little girl. This is extremely important! So to cut to the chase... wait... is that how you say it? Or is it to cut the base? Oh well. You people know what I mean. My daddy is letting me take everyone here to Egypt for the summer as a pre-graduation present! Well everyone but Joy and Mick since they're both in Australia." Amber stated matter of factly.

**A****/****N****Ok****. ****I****know****It****'****s****rough****and****it****'****s****short****but****I****really****wanted****to****get****it****up****there****so****you****guys****would****know****I****'****m****continuing****for****sure****! ****Remember**** 5 ****reviews****before****the****next****chapter****!**

** -****Lots****of****love****Fabina****4****ever****000**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I got tons of emails saying all these nice reviews! (Every review there's an email sent to me saying that there was a review) I loved all you guises reviews and there has been 5! In one day! There were actually 8 reviews so before I write the 3****rd**** chapter there must be 10 reviews! I'll just keep adding 5 for every chapter until I get too high! Otherwise if I don't have enough fans I'll never write another chapter! :) I was planning on noticing the 5 nice people for the reviews but since there's so many I can't!**

**Declaimer:**

**Fabina4ever000: Amber! Come do the disclaimer!**

**Amber: What's a disclaimer? I'd that like a new brand or something?**

**Fabina4ever000: Ug. Fine. I'll do it! I sadly don't own Amber here. (Maybe that isn't sad? Just kidding! Ambers amazing!) Or own anything else from house of Anubis. I only own my plotline! :)**

Nina's POV:

Oh my gosh! We're seriously going to Egypt! Amber told the whole house the details like how we're leaving to board the plane in 2 days! Because that's the day school ends. We're even flying 1st class! This is going to be so much fun! I can hang out with my friends, improve my relationship with Fabian, hang out with Fabian, go on dates with Fabian, talk with Fabian, yes that's a lot of Fabian! I just hope nothing goes wrong. I mean seriously. Egypt is the whole mystery's beginning place. Where Sarah's parents found the mask and discovered everything. It could be dangerous taking me, the chosen one, and Eddie, the osirian, to Egypt! It was Amber's choice though; she probably thought it was a good idea. She could've picked Paris, the place of love, but Egypt is more romantic anyway. At least In my eyes! It has mysteries, adventures, and it's historic!

"Nina! Will you please come help me pack?" Fabian yelled/whined from his room downstairs.

I answered him not with words, but by promptly running downstairs into his room. Not fast though, just like jogging down the stairs then walking normally to his room from there.

"Fabian, I'll help, but then you have to help me finish the packing that I was doing when you asked me to come down here!" I said fake madly, while smiling.

"Sure Neens" **(A/N It's probably spelt Nines because her name is with an I but Neens looks better because the other way is like the number nine!) **he said pulling me into a soft, quick, kiss. I swear I smiled against his lips too!

For the next few hours until dinner, Fabian and I packed like never before! Seriously, We packed so much! Since it's for the entire summer! Finally dinner was upon us and we walked hand in hand to the dining area, where we were soon greeted by whooping and cheering. Faces turning bright red, the shade of perfectly ripened tomatoes, we dropped our hands and sat into our regular seats. Where we immediately re-clasped our hands unsuspiciously under the table. Meaning we ate the rest of our dinners with one hand.

**A/N sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! I've been super busy lately! So here is my 4****th**** of July present to you guys out there! To let you guys know I will make Joy evil because she tried to ruin Fabina! Also I need 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter! :) **

**-Lots of love, Fabina4ever000**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! You guys are so nice! By now I've gotten at least 10 reviews! I'm saying it like that because I'm starting this at 9 reviews so I can get done ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fabina4ever000: I do not own House of Anubis (sadly). All I own is my plot line! Enjoy **

**Nina's POV:**

Oh, my, God. Tomorrow were going to Egypt! Everybody is packed, except Jerome, he's such a slacker, but Mara said she'll make him pack today. If she didn't Jerome would be going to Egypt without anything! Alfie would've been in the same boat as Jerome, but Amber likes to be "in control". So she made sure he was packed. Now all we had to do was wait until graduation tomorrow! And if we survived that then we could survive Egypt!

"Neens hurry! Trudy called for breakfast 5 minutes ago!" Fabian called from the staircase. I quickly finished brushing my hair before making a bee line for the stairs. I ran down them so fast, trying to get to Fabes. But ended up tripping over the loose stair. Thus falling clumsily into my boyfriends arms.

"There you are Nina!" Fabian laughed, still holding me bridal style.

"Fabian let me down! He laughed right back at him.

"No, I don't think I will!" He said now carrying me into the dining area where our friends had already begun to eat the blueberry pancakes. All except Alfie and Jerome that is. They weren't eating, just shoveling whole pancakes into their mouths, as if they were bite sized Oreos!

I was still laughing as Fabian set me down into my seat next to his at the table. As we sat, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Eeeeeep!" Amber shrieked, thus leading to another uproar of cheers from the house.

"Really guys? If you're going to do this every time they do something as a cute Fabina couple, then we'll be cheering all day long." Mara said logically, though she still cheered along with the other house members.

Amber replied in a sing song voice "Mara, you know we only do this because its long awaited. Duh."  
"Yes Amber, I knew that" Mara replied, flabbergasted by the obvious reply Amber had just made.

"Wow guys, this isn't a big deal! Just get back to your normal food eating lives!" I said blushing, with a sudden burst of energy. Or was it something else?**(A/N Ooooooooooo! What is it! ;)**

** Hoped you guys liked it! Please send ideas! They are much needed! Please review!**

**-lots of love Fabina4ever000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm so sorry for not being on here but I've been so busy! School started and I'm in the advanced math so I have soooo much homework! I apologize so instead I've decided to put my stories out for adoption! Pleas PM me if you're interested! I'll only allow that person who I think has the creativity to continue the story, to continue it. I will start a new account and watch for anyone copywriting the stories. I'm not going to use this account anymore due to the disappointment of eople reading my stories. I'm starting a new account. **

** -Greatest apologies Fabiana4ever000**


End file.
